frickemblemfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia
"i'm not gay i'm with two men! !!" -Olivia defending herself being called gay(She is still very gay) She's probably around 17-18 who really knows for sure? Olivia is a prep but is widely accepted and loved by other cliques such as the Goths, Nerds, and jocks. She's a part of 3 major squads which include Judgement Squad, Repo Squad, and the Vampire Sting Ray Slayers. Other than that she's a member of many defense squads. (mom this is inigo please avoid embarrassing me in front of the ladies.... alSO IM SO PROUD OF YOU FOR GETTING LAID IM SO PROUD THANKS FOR MAKING ME WITH DAD) Profile Olivia is a dancer who enjoys making people happy. She's extremely loyal to her husband and boyfriend, but she and Henry will ocassionaly kiss and make pillow forts(The two are inseperable best friends). When she's not dancing, she's dancing. The pinkette is rather shy and sweet and has gathered quite a large defense squad(Basically almost everyone in the Shepherds). She's currently S-Ranked to Lon'qu and Chrom. three way married is neat. Also according to Maury, Olivia is Kjelle 's father so at some point something happened with her and Sully ? We don't question talk show hosts. So, in all her kids would be Inigo ,Lucina , and Kjelle . Testimonials "Dancing queen! Young and sweet only seventeen! Badadada~" -Vaike 's confesstion to Olivia, before being rejected abruptly. "my mom is really gay" -Inigo describing his mom perfectly. "she tells rad bed time stories i guess" -Libra after he was told a single sentence of a story. "wow olivia is really cute" - everyone in the entire frick emblem" "olive is the gr9est dancer ever and shes really cute and gay" -Cherche (Cherry) "olivia is the most adorable person ever!! i need to protect her from all the bad guys!! gay mom squad" -Nowi McMuscles "Let me just tell you what you did. You think you’re worthy of talking to me? You think you’re worthy of saying hi to me?! Well you have another thing coming you pink-haired weirdo. I mean what the hell is up with that. Pink hair?! Really?! That’s not even natural so that must mean you dye your hair pink and I personally think that’s weird as hell. And another thing, let’s talk about that “outfit” of yours. I’ve seen lingerie less skimpy than that. Do you even have anything on underneath what you’re wearing because I find it hard to believe that there’s clothing even smaller than what you have on. What makes you think that’s appropriate to wear anywhere let alone to the middle of a battlefield? You probably weren’t thinking that through because your hair is so pink it’s blocking out all intelligent thoughts. I also have a problem with your class. A dancer? Seriously? We’re at war with people trying to kill us and you’re over in some corner flopping around like a fish. Do you even think that is helpful because when I see you dancing I don’t feel invigorated I feel embarrassed to call you an ally. I try to avoid you on the battlefield because I’m embarrassed to be seen next to you and let me tell you it’s not even hard to do because you have such shit movement. Only 5 spaces per turn? Maybe you should just lay off the cheeseburgers so you can move faster you useless creature. We’re not friends." -Lunesol Supports Inigo - Blossombaby Son Lucina - Daughter after the D Lon'qu - Bug Husband Chrom - Prince Husband Henry - Best friend and Kissing Buddy Owain - Really cool Nephew F!Robin - Kyoudai ! ! ! kyOUD AI ! !!! M!Morgan - Really cute Nephew and fellow Sea Vampire Slayer M!Robin - Sea Vampire Slayer and Robocroc Hunter Maribelle - Meme Mom Kjelle - Daughter spawn of Olivia and Sully Sully - They had Kjelle according to Maury Nowi - Really cute dragon friend Vaike - Vaike............................... Lunesol - Lunesol is very important Virion - Virion has a one sided relationship with her... pity the meme who can't do special colored text.. also Aversa, this is alphabeticly sorted. Aversa - Friend with Boobs Gallery Screen Shot 2013-11-10 at 18.48.50.png|Olivia dominating Chrom. pillow fort.png|Olivia having a pillow fort with Henry and Ricken child leash.png|Olivia with Inigo on a child leash chart.png|Judgement Squad's Relationship Chart here.png|Yeah flow y dresses.png|modern au is important to olivia Category:Vampire Sting Rays Category:Female Characters